Book Face 'n Alice Messenger
by Rock-n-Round
Summary: Things have never been more epic online. Facebook and MSN drabbles/one-shots. 05: N- I R GAYZ, YO. R- What in the world, Natsume. N-I was going to tell you this soon… but I love you, Ruka./N- Which one of you freaking bozos hacked my Facebook account? #04
1. Toe Snapping Mutant Books

**A/N:** Hey world. I wasn't intending on posting this so soon, but I couldn't help it. So here's some ONLINE FUN! ^^ HAHA I hope you'll enjoy this series. The stories don't necessarily have to link, and some are AU-ish. Oh yeah. Because I haven't completed my other story, 'Of Links and Collections' yet, I 'll be updating this quite late. Anyway without further ado, here's the epic opening of 'Book Face 'n Alice Messenger'! ENJOY :D

**Disclaimer:** Right. I'm going to say this only once - I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, FACEBOOK OR MSN.

* * *

**Book Face**** 'n Alice Messenger**

_By Rock-n-Round_

_

* * *

_

**Page 1: ****Toe-Snapping Mutant Books**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume Hyuuga** can't believe _Mikan Sakura_ actually joined Facebook.

4 hours ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Koko Crunch and 2 others like this. **

**View all comments**

.

**Hotaru Imai** Neither could we when you joined.

4 hours ago. Like. _2 people._

**Ruka Nogi** Yeah, Natsume. You gave me quite a shock. I didn't think you'd join a social network.

4 hours ago. Like. _2 people._

**Natsume Hyuuga** Speak for yourself, Imai. And Ruka, I thought you were my best friend.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Hello, I practically invented this.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** … And I will go emo in a corner now and repent for what I've done. Happy?

4 hours ago. Like. _5 people._

**Natsume Hyuuga** It's just an imitation website for us Alices, Imai.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** Fine, ignore me.

4 hours ago. Like. _5 people._

**Hotaru Imai** Doesn't change the fact that you're on it, Hyuuga.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Crunch** Way to go, witch!

4 hours ago. Like. _2 people._

**Hotaru Imai** Watch what you're saying, Koko. You never know; you might end up as Koko No Balls again.

4 hours ago. Like. _3 people._

**Koko Crunch** Yes, mum.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Good dog.

4 hours ago. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura** _Natsume Hyuuga_, what's so bad about being tech savvy, huh?

4 hours ago. Comment. Like.

.

**View all comments**

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Says the one who thinks Facebook is evil a day ago.

4 hours ago. Like. _2 people. _

**Mikan Sakura** It's not my fault that it has the word 'book' in it!

4 hours ago. Like. _4 people._

**Natsume Hyuuga** Polka, books aren't scary.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Yes, they are!

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Oh, yes, because books hide under your bed like the dust bunny does, and eats your toes when you sleep.

4 hours ago. Like. _3 people._

**Mikan Sakura **… Now I'm afraid to go to sleep.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Shall I go to your room now?

4 hours ago. Like. _5 people._

**Mikan Sakura** Go be perverted somewhere else, Natsume.

4 hours ago. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ruka Nogi** is being ignored by Natsume Hyuuga.

3 hours ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Hotaru Imai, Natsume Hyuuga, Koko Crunch and 20 others like this.**

**View all comments**

.

**Ruka Nogi** … I hate all you sadistic people.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** :D

3 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** O.O

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** What're you staring at?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi **Holy shih tzu.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga **You're staring at a heaven-sent dog?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi **NO. I'm gaping at the fact that you used a grinning face.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Ruka, you should know that I am capable of moving my lip and cheek muscles to form a smile.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** But a smile like :D? That's just… defying the laws of nature, man.

3 hours ago. Like. _3 people._

**Natsume Hyuuga **… I'm going to ignore you again, Ruka.

3 hours ago. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura** can't sleep. Thanks a lot, _Natsume Hyuuga._

2 hours ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga likes this.**

**View all comments**

.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Are you going to invite me over now?

2 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** In your dreams, pervert.

2 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** You know, people say that if you sleep next to someone, you'd dream of that person you're sleeping with.

2 hours ago. Like._ 2 people._

**Mikan Sakura** …

2 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Admit it, Polka. That's an indirect invitation, isn't it?

2 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Only you and your perverted mind can conjure such thoughts.

2 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** My mind's not perverted. It's called the IQ of a genius.

2 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** … I hate you.

2 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** I know you don't. But seriously, just AM me if you want me to come over.

2 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Never, ever.

2 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hn. We'll see about that.

2 hours ago. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

Take the **'What lives under your bed?'** quiz!

.

**1 What is your greatest fear?**

[ ] The dark

[ ] Insects

[X] Studying

[ ] The dust bunny

**2 How long have you not cleaned your room for? **

[ ] I just cleaned it today.

[ ] I cleaned it a week ago.

[ ] I cleaned it two months ago.

[X] Uh… ages?

**3 Do you ever have parties in your room? **

[ ] Well, duh. I am a teenager after all.

[X] I try to avoid having them in my room, but my friends just barge in.

[ ] I'm a nerd.

[ ] I'm an anti-social.

**4 Do you keep stuff under your bed? **

[ ] Nope

[ ] Not really, just some dust here and there.

[ ] Probably quite a bit of things, like leftover chips and stuff.

[X] I think that I'd be able to find a decaying orange under there.

.

**Mikan Sakura **HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS, SOMEONE SAVE ME!

Mikan Sakura took the 'What lives under your bed quiz?' and got the result:

'**Watch out for toe-snapping mutant books!'**

These scary books live under your bed because of all the trash in your room! You'd better hurry up and clean them out soon; otherwise they'd devour you and all that enters. Be warned!

an hour ago. Comment. Like. Take this Quiz.

**.**

**Hotaru Imai and Natsume Hyuuga likes this.**

**View all comments**

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga** Do you believe me now?

an hour ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura **Maybe. Maybe not.

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Sure.

an hour ago. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura** still can't sleep.

an hour ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** knows that it's going to happen any time now.

an hour ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Mikan Sakura** hates a certain boy.

an hour ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** thinks otherwise.

an hour ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Mikan Sakura** feels like murdering him.

an hour ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** still thinks otherwise.

an hour ago. Comment. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura** can't stand it anymore.

30 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** has won hands down.

28 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

**Welcome to Alice Messenger! **

**Username:** Mikan101

**Password:** * * * * * * *

* * *

.

**HyuugaN:** Finally decided?

**Mikan101:** …Come to my room now?

**HyuugaN:** Be there in five.

.

* * *

_HyuugaN has logged off. _

_Mikan101 has logged off._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey, Polka."

"… Thanks for coming, ne, Natsume."

Smirk.

"No problem, little girl."

Pout.

"I'm not a little girl!"

"Whatever you say, Polka."

Smile.

"…Good night, Natsume."

"I guess we'll both be dreaming of each other tonight, Polka."

Smack.

"Just sleep, you pervert."

"… Fine. _Sweet dreams_, Polka."

"Sweet dreams to you too, Natsume."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Lalala. Oh, you've finished reading? Thanks for that! So how about a **review? :3 **I love you if you do - no kidding.

Right. Till next time!

_(Last edit: Tuesday, 24 August, 5.57PM - Singapore time)_


	2. The Potion of Doom

**A/N: **Heheheh. So sue me for not being able to control my desires to update this story (: Alrighty. Firstly, I want to thank everyone for reviewing this story - this has got to be my most reviewed chapter EVER. Like, seriously. And my inbox was spammed with notices, so I was really happy about seeing so many responses! I'm really grateful to all you readers ^^Anyways, I made this chapter longer than the previous one; hope you'll like this chpater! (The first part's pretty boring, if you ask me... D:)

* * *

**Book Face**** 'n Alice Messenger**

_By Rock-n-Round_

_

* * *

_

**Page 2:**** The Potion of Doom**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan Sakura** has cleaned her room.

4 hours ago. Comment. Like.

**.**

**Hotaru Imai, Natsume Hyuuga and 6 others like this. **

**View all comments**

**.**

**Hotaru Imai **Finally.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Yes, Hotaru, I finally cleaned my room. Are you proud of me? :)

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** How can I be proud of you when you thought mutant books existed?

4 hours ago. Like. _3 people._

**Mikan Sakura** Hotaru :(

4 hours ago. Like.

**Nastume Hyuuga** So did you find any toe-snapping mutant books under there, hm?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** … Mutant books?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** No…

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** See, what did I tell you?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** Yeah, Sakura. There aren't such things as mutant books, you know.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** … So sue me for being stupid.

4 hours ago. Like. _5 people._

**Hotaru Imai** Gladly. There'll be lots of money from compensation, since you're so stupid.

4 hours ago. Like. _2 people._

**Mikan Sakura** Hotaru :'(

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** I bet you used that as an excuse, didn't you?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** What? What're you talking about?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** You used the toe-snapping mutant books as an excuse to invite me into your room.

4 hours ago. Like. _2 people. _

**Koko Saves Balls** OH MY, GASP!

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** No, I didn't! Stop accusing me of things I wouldn't even think of doing.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Right. Because you're too stupid. How could you possibly think of such complicated plans with underlying meanings?

4 hours ago. Like._ 8 people. _

**Mikan Sakura** Yeah!

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Hey, wait! No, NO! I'm not stupid!

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** … You just proved otherwise, Polka.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** UGH. I HATE YOU ALL.

4 hours ago. Like. _2 people._

.

.

.

* * *

**Tsubasa Andou **I can't believe _Mikan Sakura_ isn't pure anymore. Ah, our little girl's growing up.

3 hours ago. Comment. Like.

**.**

**Misaki Harada, Koko Saves Balls and 10 others like this.**

**View all comments**

**.**

**Mikan Sakura** What do you mean, I'm not pure?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Tsubasa Andou** I heard from Koko that Natsume went to your room yesterday?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** …Well, kinda.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Tsubasa Andou** Then Natsume probably didn't spare you!

3 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Saves Balls** Yeah, with all those R-rated thoughts flooding his brain and stuff. Natsume's a growing boy, you know :)

3 hours ago. Like. _4 people._

**Natsume Hyuuga** Koko, shut up or else.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Saves Balls** Yes, dad.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Saves Balls** Wait. LE GASP. That was so freaking wrong. EWWW.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** … What's R-rated?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Tsubasa Andou** So Natsume didn't do anything?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hn, obviously not, shadow freak.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Tsubasa Andou** Now now, that's no way to talk to your senpai, Natsume.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Says the person who lacks in all aspects compared to me.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Saves Balls** Oh, dude. You got burned! Not literally, though.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Tsubasa Andou **Glad it's not, Koko.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hn. We'll see about that.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Tsubasa Andou **… Alright, make it literally as well.

2 hours ago. Like._ 9 people. _

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Welcome to Alice Messenger! **

**Username:** HyuugaN

**Password:** * * * * *

.

* * *

.

**Welcome to Alice Messenger! **

**Username:** Shadow-Wings

**Password:** * * * * * *

.

* * *

**Shadow-Wings:** The burn hurts ):

**HyuugaN:** Do I look like I care?

**Shadow-Wings:** Look? But I can't see you through my computer. Hah, owned.

**HyuugaN:** I wasn't expecting you to.

**Shadow-Wings:** … Stop being mean.

.

_Mikan101 has signed in. _

.

**Shadow-Wings:** Oh look, Mikan's online. I'm going to tell on you!

.

_Mikan101 has been added to the conversation._

.

**Shadow-Wings:** Mikan, Natsume's bullying me!

**Mikan101:** What? Nastume, how could you?

**HyuugaN:** Because I can, that's why I did it. Duh.

**Mikan101:** Just because you can, doesn't mean you should.

**HyuugaN:** And I should listen to you why?

**Mikan101:** Uh… because…

**Shadow-Wings:** Because you love her? :D

**Mikan101:** …

**HyuugaN:** Want another burn?

.

_Shadow-Wings has exited the chatroom. _

.

**HyuuaN:** Damn that guy.

**Mikan101:** … Right.

**HyuugaN:** Hn.

**Mikan101:** So…

**Mikan101:** Do you really love me?

**HyuugaN:** …

**Mikan101: **C'mon, answer me!

**HyuugaN:** Hn.

.

_HyuugaN has signed off._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ugh, stupid Natsume!" Mikan huffed in annoyance. That was what? The fifth time he'd ignored that question already? Honestly, she didn't know why she was so worked up and agitated about it, but she just felt that there was a need to know what the raven-haired lad thought about her.

Leaning her face onto her palm, the brunette thought of all the possible ways in which she could get Natsume to tell her the truth. Maybe she could get Nonoko to create some potion that would breed toe-snapping mutant books – that would be quite interesting, and not to mention that she'd get back revenge on the boy.

The girl smiled to herself.

And they called her stupid.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mikan 101:** Nonoko! Can you make a potion for me that turn stuff into toe-snapping mutants… thingy?

**Nonochemistry:** I reckon I could, Mikan-chan. But why do you want it for? :O

**Mikan101:** …To teach Natsume a lesson?

**Nonochemistry:** Okay… and what did he do this time?

**Mikan101:** He refused to tell me whether he liked me or not!

**Nonochemistry:** …

**Mikan101:** So… you won't help me? :(

**Nonochemistry:** What? Are you flippin' kidding me? Of course I'd help you! It's your love life we're talking about here!

**Mikan101: **Uh… I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult, but… THANK YOU SO MUCH! I owe you one!

**Nonochemistry:** No problem; I'll start working on it now and give it to you in an hour's time!

**Mikan101:** Right-o. I love you!

.

_Nonochemistry has signed off. _

.

.

.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura to Natsume Hyuuga:** You're soooo dead.

2 hours ago. View post.

**Nastume Hyuuga to Mikan Sakura:** Right. So the dead can use their decaying, broken fingers to type on the computer and access Facebook huh? Very clever, Polka.

2 hours ago. View post.

**Mikan Sakura to Nastume Hyuuga:** …Ugh, I hate you. I really do.

2 hours ago. View post.

**Natsume Hyuuga to Mikan Sakura:** Hn. Sure you do.

2 hours ago. View post.

**Mikan Sakura to Natsume Hyuuga:** As a matter of fact, I do.

2 hours ago. View post.

**Natsume Hyuuga to Mikan Sakura:** We'll see about that.

2 hours ago. View post.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura** has only fifteen more minutes till the potion of doom arrives!

an hour ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Nonoko Ogasawara likes this. **

**View all comments**

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** First, there was toe-snapping mutant books. And now, the potion of doom? Have you gone mad, woman?

an hour ago. Like. _2 people._

**Mikan Sakura** I'm not mad! Just… excited!

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** You're excited about a potion that brings doom? What are you, a terrorist?

an hour ago. Like. _7 people._

**Koko Saves Balls** Oh-em-gee! Mikan's a terrorist!

an hour ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** … I'm not a terrorist, Koko. And Natsume, you'll understand why later.

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hn. I'm going to bathe.

an hour ago. Like.

**Koko Saves Balls** NOOOOO! The terrorist talked to me! Now I'm going to get bombed!

an hour ago. Like. _3 people._

**Mikan Sakura** …

an hour ago. Like.

**Koko Saves Balls** –runs away screaming like a little girl–

an hour ago. Like.

**Sumire Shouda** Very mature, Koko.

an hour ago. Like._ 10 people. _

.

.

.

* * *

**Nonoko Ogasawara to Mikan Sakura:** It's ready!

30 minutes ago. View post.

**Mikan Sakura to Nonoko Ogasawara:** :D

28 minutes ago. View post.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Thanks, Nonoko!" The auburn-haired girl whispered once again before closing the door of Natsume's room. Looking around, she noticed that the shower was running. That meant that the boy was still bathing. Mikan smirked. Good. Clutching the potion in her left hand, the brunette tiptoed to the nearest bookshelf and took down some of the lad's books.

_To Kill a Mockingbird_.

_Nanotechnology. _

_Invisible Man. _

_The History of Alices. _

_Cinderella. _

The girl paused.

Cinderella? _Cinderella? _Mikan wanted to burst out laughing, but she had to suppress her giggles, lest Natsume hears them. The girl picked up the five books, and proceeded to run straight into… a hot, wet body – which belonged to none other than the lad himself.

"Who's the perverted one now, hm?"

In surprise, the girl dropped all the items in her hands, and let out a gasp. Seeing his half-bare body, the brunette felt her cheeks flush red.

"I-I'm not a p-pervert!"

The lad raised a brow. "Sure you aren't."

Mikan cleared her throat. "I'm telling you, I'm not!"

"Then what're you doing in my room, huh?"

The girl put her hands on her hips, and retorted, "I was just carrying out my evil plan of doom!"

"What?" Natsume furrowed his brows, "Evil plan of doom? Really, Polka?"

"Yes, really!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. That was so believable, little girl."

Mikan threw her hands up. "I'm serious! I'm telling the truth, Natsume!"

"I don't–" The lad felt a sharp pain jabbing his foot, and scowled. "Okay, okay! You don't have to step on my foot to make a point, woman."

Mikan stared at him, and tilted her head to one side. "What are you talking about? I didn't step on you, Natsume."

Both of them paused. Toe-snapping mutant books? The potion of doom? Mysterious foot-jabbing?

They both looked down.

"Oh my holy shiatsu."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh? Congrats, you've finished the chapter - so how about a **review**, hm? **:3**

If you're lazy, you can just rate the humor of the story!

:) for 'it made me smile', :D for 'it made me giggle a little', and XD for 'it made me ROFLOL'.

Isn't this system cool? ^^ Well, hope you enjoyed reading and please check out my other fanfictions! I love y'all :D

_(Last edit: 2 September, 3.22PM, Saturday - Singapore Time) Thanks to KidTantei for telling me about my missing 'S's ^^ _


	3. Threat of The Ass Massager

**A/N:** Ah, it's 12.25AM, and my eyes are going to close soon I'm going to go sleep straight after this - I need it. Okay well anyway, even thought I'm really tired, I had this desire to update since... 3 days ago, but I was too busy. So I could only update today (: I'm really sorry though, I was half-asleep when I wrote this, so my story may not be up to par. ): I would also like to thank everyone for your kind reviews - they really mean alot to me and I improve from your advices/comments! Hm, well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless, because I worked hard to write it!

**Notice: Reposted. Alright, I've edited Koko's portion. ^^ **

* * *

**Book Face**** 'n Alice Messenger**

_By Rock-n-Round_

_

* * *

_

**Page 3****: Threat of The Ass-Massager**

**

* * *

**

.

**Welcome to Alice Messenger!**

**Username:** Mikan101

**Password:** * * * * * * *

.

* * *

.

**Welcome to Alice Messenger!**

**Username:** HyuugaN

**Password:** * * * * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

**HyuugaN:** Thanks to you, I have an injured toe.

**Mikan101:** Thanks to you, I have an injured ass.

.

_Ruka-pyon has signed in. _

_Ruka-pyon has joined the chatroom. _

.

**HyuugaN:** Oh? Is that an indirect invitation to massage your ass?

**Ruka-pyon:** O.O

**Ruka-pyon:** ... What in the world, Natsume.

**Mikan101:** LOL.

**HyuugaN:** Not you, Ruka. I'm talking to Polka.

**Ruka-pyon:** Oh okay, that makes way more sense now.

**HyuugaN:** Anyway, Polka. Answer the question.

**Mikan101:** No.

**Ruka-pyon:** ….

**HyuugaN:** So was that a 'no' to answering my question, or was it a 'no' to the question itself?

**Mikan101:** Uh…

.

_KokoKicksAss has signed in. _

_Kitsunemeeeee has signed in. _

_KokoKicksAss and Kitsunemeeeee have joined the chatroom. _

.

**Mikan101:** The first one.

**HyuugaN: **C'mon woman, it's not that hard to answer my question.

**Mikan101:** Well, it's not like you answer mine too!

**KokoKicksAss:** Like, WOAH!

**Mikan101:** …

**Ruka-pyon: **Random much?

**KokoKicksAss:** I'm sooooooorrrryyyyy. Please don't kill me!

**Kitsunemeeeee:** I'm begging for Koko too!

**HyuugaN:** If you don't keep quiet, I'll jolly well make sure your asses get kicked.

**Ruka-pyon:** Oh the irony.

**Mikan101:** Don't be so mean, Natsume! They're just trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

**HyuugaN:** Don't change the subject, Polka.

**Mikan101:** I didn't!

**HyuugaN:** Just answer me – was that an indirect invitation to massage your ass?

**KokoKicksAss:** GASP!

**Kitsunemeeeee: **GASP-ER!

**KokoKicksAss:** GASP-ERER!

**Kitsunemeeeee: **GASP-EST! Hah, I win!

**KokoKicksAss:** … GASP-EST to the power of infinity! I AM A GENIUS.

**Ruka-pyon:** …

**Mikan101:** ...

**HyuugaN:** Idiots and their pea of a brain. Why do I even put up with them?

.

_HyuugaN, Mikan101 and Ruka-pyon have left the chatroom. _

.

* * *

**HyuugaN:** So?

**Mikan101:** CAN'T YOU JUST STOP BEING PERVERTED!

**Ruka-pyon:** I don't think so.

**HyuugaN:** Ruka.

**Ruka-pyon:** Yes?

**HyuugaN:** Stop it.

**Ruka-pyon:** Yes, sir. I will go emo in a corner again.

**Mikan101:** NOOOO RUKA! Don't leave me alone with this… thing!

**HyuugaN:** Hn.

**Ruka-pyon:** I'm sorry, Mikan. But under the orders of the… thing, I must leave.

**HyuugaN:** Ruka, you're going to get it.

**Ruka-pyon:** Then I shall escape like a ninja.

.

_Ruka-pyon has signed off. _

.

**Mikan101:** T.T

**HyuugaN:** Hn.

**Mikan101:** …

**Mikan101:** Okay, this is getting boring.

**HyuugaN:** Hn.

**Mikan101:** Can't you say anything else other than 'hn'?

**HyuugaN:** Aa.

**Mikan101:** ._.

**Mikan101:** You're really boring, you know that?

**HyuugaN:** I beg to differ.

**Mikan101:** Oh really? How so?

**HyuugaN: **By the mere fact that I'm willing to massage your ass.

**Mikan101:** SHUT UP!

.

_Mikan101 has signed off. _

.

.

.

* * *

**Ruka Nogi** is still emo-ing in a corner.

4 hours ago. Comment. Like.

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, and 35 others like this. **

**View all comments **

**.**

**Ruka Nogi** Oh how very comforting, everyone. When I die due to too much emo-ing and squatting down in a corner, your names are all going to be on my gravestone.

4 hours ago. Like. _3 people._

**Koko Saves Balls** Really? Oh my THANK YOU SO MUCH!

4 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** O.O What in the…

4 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Saves Balls** I've always wanted to have my name carved onto a gravestone! –prances around and picks up a random ice cream cone from the ground-

4 hours ago. Like. _2 people._

**Ruka Nogi** Okay…

4 hours ago. Like.

**Sumire Shouda** Koko, please grow up.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Koko, please throw yourself off a cliff. No wait, I command you to.

4 hours ago. Like. _6 people._

**Natsume Hyuuga** You know, Ruka. I pity you for once.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** I pity myself too, mate.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Saves Balls** What? MATE? As in, animal sort of mating?

4 hours ago. Like. _2 people._

**Sumire Shouda** Ew, GROSS.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** … No, Koko. DEFINITELY NOT THAT KIND.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Koko, please stop talking for the rest of your life as long as I'm alive.

4 hours ago. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura** wonders what 'hn' means.

3 hours ago. Comment. Like.

**.**

**Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi and 19 others like this. **

**View all comments **

**.**

**Ruka Nogi** Depending on the tone, it can mean… anything.

3 hours ago. Like. _10 people._

**Mikan Sakura** But that's too complicated!

3 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Everything's complicated to an idiot like you.

3 hours ago. Like. _7 people. _

**Mikan Sakura** Stop being mean, Hotaru :(

3 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Okay.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Aw, really?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** No.

3 hours ago. Like. _2 people._

**Mikan Sakura** My heart is shattered into a million little pieces.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Oh? Did I hurt your feelings? Well, GET OVER IT.

3 hours ago. Like. _5 people._

**Mikan Sakura** But, Hotaru! :'(

3 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Go whine somewhere else.

3 hours ago. Like. _2 people._

**Ruka Nogi** …

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Ruka, help me please!

3 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** Uh…

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Please? :)

3 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Oh?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** No?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Good boy.

3 hours ago. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

**Koko Saves Balls ** _Ruka Nogi_ is _Hotaru Imai_'s pet! Oh yeah baby, go get a whip or something... and some whipped cream too!

3 hours ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Kitsuneme, Mochiage and 10 others like this. **

**View all comments **

**.**

**Hotaru Imai** Koko. Watch out.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Saves Balls** OMG AHHHHHHH I'm dead meat! -runs away and picks up whipped cream bottle before continuing-

3 hours ago. Like. _5 people._

**Ruka Nogi** Uh...

3 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Anything to say?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** No, ma'am.

3 hours ago. Like. _2 people._

**Hotaru Imai** I thought so.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Hotaru, you don't belong to Ruka; you're mine! :)

3 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** I don't remember agreeing to such a ridiculous thing.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** But... but…

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Do you have a speech defect or something?

3 hours ago. Like. _9 people._

**Mikan Sakura** No I don't, Natsume. Anyway, if Hotaru's mine, and if Ruka belongs to Hotaru, does that mean Ruka's mine too?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** Wow. Oh no.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Absolutely not. Are you dumb or dumb?

3 hours ago. Like. _2 people._

**Mikan Sakura** Do I have an option? -.-

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Right, so you're dumb.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Someone's jealous, I see.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** I totally agree, Imai.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Saves** **Balls** -comes back after running- See, what did I tell you? Ah, young love. Okay bye! -dashes off to get more whipped cream-

3 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Koko, you're so dead.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura **Huh? Who's jealous?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** The leprechaun beside the pot of gold.

3 hours ago. Like. _3 people._

**Mikan Sakura** Oh, I see.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** I was just – okay, never mind.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** ?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** You're hopeless.

3 hours ago. Like. _3 people._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Natsume ran a hand through his silky raven locks, seething in anger. That damned girl had guts to make him so worked up over a single Facebook comment. Although the boy didn't want to admit it, he had noticed the budding feelings he held towards the brunette, but he was unsure of what to do. Somehow, deep down, he knew that he should be doing something – at least, making the first move, attempting to mark her down as his territory, and his alone.

He had to. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to rest.

The lad leaned his face closer to the computer screen until his forehead touched it. Closing his eyes, he sighed as his mind ran through a list of possible things he could do to show everyone that he had his eyes set on Mikan.

Kissing her?

No, too much attention.

Asking her?

No, the girl was too dense.

Forcing her?

No, the girl would be too whiny.

Natsume sighed, and leaned back into his chair. What else could he do? Thinking back into the day's events, he smirked as an idea finally hit him.

Leaning forward, the raven-haired lad started typing furiously onto the laptop.

.

.

.

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga to Mikan Sakura:** Mark my words, I will massage your ass.

2 hours ago. View post.

**Mikan Sakura to Natsume Hyuuga:** I will hide in my closet away from perverted hands.

2 hours ago. View post.

**Natsume Hyuuga to Mikan Sakura:** Hn.

2 hours ago. View post.

**Mikan Sakura to Natsume Hyuuga:** Stop 'hn'-ing me!

2 hours ago. View post.

**Natsume Hyuuga to Mikan Sakura:** HN. HN. HN.

2 hours ago. View post.

**Mikan Sakura to Natsume Hyuuga:** Who's the speech defected one now?

2 hours ago. View post.

**Natsume Hyuuga to Mikan Sakura:** Still you.

2 hours ago. View post.

**Mikan Sakura to Natsume Hyuuga:** ARGH.

2 hours ago. View post.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura** has a bad feeling about _Natsume Hyuuga_'s 'threat'.

2 hours ago. Comment. Like.

**. **

**Natsume Hyuuga likes this.**

**View all comments **

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga** Yeah, so prepare yourself.

2 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Okay, I'm going to go wear my tin-suit from Halloween now and hide under my bed after.

2 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hn. Suit yourself.

2 hours ago. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** is prepared for war.

an hour ago. Comment. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** wonders whether it'll arrive on time.

an hour ago. Comment. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** is starting to think that the cyber-molestation will never come.

28 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** reckons it's going to arrive any time now.

24 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** is hiding in her closet.

21 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** doesn't understand how a certain girl can hide in a closet while using a computer attached to a CPU.

19 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** hates perverted, threatening boys.

18 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** loves perverted, threatening boys.

17 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

.

* * *

**Ruka Nogi** What is the world coming to nowadays?

13 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** didn't know that Hyuuga was gay.

11 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** thinks war is at her doorstep.

5 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hn.

4 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

_Ding-dong! _

Mikan crept out and steered in the direction of the door, and paused there for a moment. What if she was right, and that Natsume was the one pressing the doorbell? She'd be prepared, of course, because the brunette was currently wearing a tin costume - full with shiny armor and everything. But if it wasn't, then - the girl would just look insane, and not to mention like a complete idiot.

What should she do?

To open, or not to open?

Which one to choose– ah, what the heck, just open it already.

And so Mikan opened the door, albeit with much difficulty and found that the person standing at her door was actually none other than Nat–

No, wait. It's the postman.

Darn.

The brunette tried hard to ignore the weird looks she received from the postman as she took the parcel him. Once the door was closed behind her, the girl scurried to her bed and placed the package down. Examining the package, she noticed that there was a sticky note attached to the parcel, and that there was a big, boring 'HN' written on it.

Yep, the sender was definitely Natsume.

Immediately, Mikan leapt up from her bed, with a water gun in hand – just in case. Slowly, she ripped open the present, and prepared herself to receive Natsume's 'threat'.

* * *

Her brown eyes widened as she read the label on the box. It was definitely not what she expected. She had thought that some robot would pop up and start groping her or something, or at least some 'fooled you!' prank – but definitely not this cheesy machine.

On the label, it read, '_The Natsume-Hyuuga-Version Hand Ass Massager 3000'_.

Mikan chuckled. Now that was not something you could buy every day.

* * *

**A/N:** Was it... sloppy? Or less funny? I dunno, it seems so to me - maybe that'll teach me not to write when I'm half asleep XD Right anyway, thanks for reading!

How about a** review**, ne? :3 I'll love you, you know. ^^

You can always just rate the humor of the story once again! :D

_-Rock-n-Round, Rachel._

_(Last edit: Saturday, 18 September, 9.01PM - Singapore time) _


	4. Polluting the Pervert

**A/N:** Woah! It's been a long time since I updated this story :O Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and hits guys! I really appreciate it :D Anyway, my exams are over now, and I got back all of my results today. It was pretty good; GPA of 3.53 ^^ BUTTTT. That's not the point. The real point is that I'm BACK! Hm, I've also started a new story called 'Fate's Experiment', it's pretty exiciting so please check it out in my profile if you have the time, ne? 'Blindfold' is fo R/H lovers too, if any of you are interested. Alright, enough advertising; let's get crack-a-lackin'!

**Mikame15,** are you excited? :D

* * *

**Book Face**** 'n Alice Messenger**

_By Rock-n-Round_

_

* * *

_

**Page 4: ****Polluting the Pervert**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume Hyuuga **I bet somebody likes my present.

4 hours ago. Comment. Like.

**.**

**Koko Likes Balls, Hotaru Imai, and 12 others like this. **

**View all comments **

**.**

**Mikan Sakura** I do not!

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** You just revealed to the whole world that you received a present from me, the great Natsume Hyuuga.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Likes Balls** Hey, I liked your present, Natsume!

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Nobody asked you, Koko; besides, I didn't give you a present, you douche.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Likes Balls** –wails and sulks- I hate life.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Congratulations, Mikan.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Hotaru T.T And ego much, Natsume?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** I'm not ego; I'm merely stating an obvious fact.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** ….

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** But seriously, you liked my present, didn't you?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** NO. It was such a perverted gift, Natsume.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Hm, typical Hyuuga.

4 hours ago. Like. _2 people._

**Natsume Hyuuga** Which dickheads liked Imai's comment, huh?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** What did you get her anyway, Natsume?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Natsume, you'd better not tell. –glares-

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Oh yes, because glares work well through the internet.

4 hours ago. Like. _3 people._

**Mikan Sakura** Phew.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** …

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Hyuuga, sarcasm doesn't travel well through the internet, you know.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hn.

4 hours ago. Like. _5 people._

.

.

.

* * *

**Ruka Nogi** Once again, I was ignored.

4 hours ago. Comment. Like.

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, and 56 others like this. **

**View all comments **

**.**

**Ruka Nogi** WHY ARE THE NUMBER OF PEOPLE LIKING MY STATUS INCREASING?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Because we like your pain.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** Sadists.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Why, thank you.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** !

4 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Likes Ball** QUICK RUKA! RUN AWAY FROM THE BITCHY WITCHY WOMAN!

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Koko, Ruka.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** But I did not encourage him to say anything at all, Hotaru!

4 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Likes Balls** AHHHHH! –runs away, falls down face first, and then continues running-

3 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** That does not matter, Ruka. Your status, your responsibility.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi ** …Yes, mistress.

3 hours ago. Like.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Take the **'How Perverted Are You?'** quiz!

.

**1 When you see a picture of a triangle, what do you think of? **

[ ] Nothing

[X] Just a triangle

[ ] Ice cream… and 'fun'!

[ ] The beach

**2 Do you often look at people of the opposite sex? **

[ ] Nope

[X] Forced to.

[ ] Maybe

[ ] Of course!

**3 What kinds of movie do you prefer to watch? **

[X] Action

[ ] Comedy

[ ] 'Romance'

[ ] Horror

**4 Bananas for you? **

[ ] They're sweet, sure!

[ ] Not really

[ ] Prefer carrots.

[X] Hate sweet stuff.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hello world, I am not a pervert.

Natsume Hyuuga took the 'How Perverted Are You?' quiz and got the result:

'**You're innocent!' **

You're a real sweetheart, you don't think further into things that really need to; you don't have too much of a desire whatsoever. Keep it up, and don't let your friends pollute you!

3 hours ago. Comment. Like. Take This Quiz.

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga, Koko Likes Balls, and 10 others like this. **

**View all comments **

**.**

**Mikan Sakura** This is… rubbish! You so are a pervert, you idiot!

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Am not, quiz said so. Now, go away; I don't want any of your perverted thoughts getting to me, no?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** … NATSUME!

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Yes?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** I hate you.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Aw, love you too.

3 hours ago. Like. _3 people. _

**Koko Likes Balls** GASP! A CONFESSION!

3 hours ago. Like._ 4 people._

**Hotaru Imai** Didn't know you had it in you, Hyuuga. I'm leaving her to you now.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** What the hell, Hotaru! ): Natsume does not like me!

2 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** …

2 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** C'mon tell them! You don't like me…. Right?

2 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hn.

2 hours ago. Like.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura to Natsume Hyuuga:** You don't like me, right?

2 hours ago. Like. View post.

**Natsume Hyuuga to Mikan Sakura:** Who gave you the right to assume that?

2 hours ago. Like. View post.

**Mikan Sakura to Natsume Hyuuga:** Uh… my brain?

2 hours ago. Like. View post.

**Natsume Hyuuga to Mikan Sakura:** Your brain isn't a really good right. Especially because it's YOUR brain we're talking about.

2 hours ago. Like. View post.

**Mikan Sakura to Natsume Hyuuga:** UGH. I HATE YOU.

2 hours ago. Like. View post.

**Natsume Hyuuga to Mikan Sakura:** Really?

2 hours ago. Like. View post.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Natsume groaned, rubbing his temples. He had already dropped a bomb of hints to the girl, and yet she did not understand anything. He even went to Koko and asked for his help on 'how to be stupid like Mikan Sakura level'. Koko told him that stupidity cancels out stupidity; and so he tried. Even Hotaru helped him, but all that came out was 'Natsume does not like me!'

"You idiot," the lad sighed, "I do like you. More than you know."

Even having said that, it was not like his feelings was going to be conveyed. A sudden thought struck Natsume.

If words don't speak loud enough, what about actions?

Crimson eyes flashed, and the lad smirked.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Take the **'How Perverted Are You?'** quiz!

.

**1 When you see a picture of a triangle, what do you think of? **

[ ] Nothing

[ ] Just a triangle

[X] Ice cream… and 'fun'!

[ ] The beach

**2 Do you often look at people of the opposite sex? **

[ ] Nope

[ ] Forced to.

[ ] Maybe

[X] Of course!

**3 What kinds of movie do you prefer to watch? **

[ ] Action

[ ] Comedy

[X] 'Romance'

[ ] Horror

**4 Bananas for you? **

[X] They're sweet, sure!

[ ] Not really

[ ] Prefer carrots.

[ ] Hate sweet stuff.

.

**Mikan Sakura **NOOOOO T.T I am pure, people. P-U-R-E.

Mikan Sakura took the 'How Perverted Are You?' quiz and got the result:

'**You're a total pervert!' **

You're so polluted I don't even know what to say about you. Oh, except for one thing. GO GET HELP, NOW. I'm serious.

2 hours ago. Comment. Like. Take This Quiz.

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, and 33 others like this. **

**View all comments **

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga** Oh?

an hour ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** I'M NOT!

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Says the girl who's perverted and has that fact proved by a quiz.

an hour ago. Like. _2 people. _

**Mikan Sakura** It's virtual, Natsume.

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** But it's still a quiz done by you.

an hour ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Yeah, but, it doesn't mean anything.

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** 34 other people and me seem to think otherwise :D

an hour ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** …

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** What?

an hour ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** …

an hour ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** …

an hour ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** …

an hour ago. Like.

**Koko Likes Balls** …

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** What's up with you guys?

55 minutes ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** You freakin' used the :D again, Natsume.

48 minutes ago. Like. _15 people._

**Natsume Hyuuga** … Please evaporate, chum.

43 minutes ago. Like.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Welcome to Alice Messenger!**

**Username:** Mikan101

**Password:** * * * * * * *

.

* * *

**.**

**Welcome to Alice Messenger!**

**Username:** HyuugaN

**Password:** * * * * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

**HyuugaN:** Hello, pervert.

**Mikan101:** I AM NOT A PERVERT, YOU PERVERT!

**HyuugaN:** EGAD. Please don't pollute me.

**Mikan101:** … As if I'd pollute you.

**HyuugaN:** Okay then, want me to pollute you instead?

**Mikan101:** So you're admitting that you're polluted? :D

**HyuugaN:** Yes, so I'm coming to your room now.

.

_HyuugaN has signed off. _

.

**Mikan101:** No wait!

**Mikan101:** …

**Mikan101:** Gee, thanks for listening.

.

_Mikan101 has signed off. _

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga** Going to have fun in Polka's room in just about another minute.

33 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

**.**

**Koko Likes Balls, Kitsuneme, and 43 others like this. **

**View all comments **

**.**

**Koko Likes Balls** GO GET HER, TIGER!

32 minutes ago. Like. _9 people._

**Kitsuneme** YEAH DUDE, GET DOWN TO BUSINESS.

31 minutes ago. Like.

**Mochu** Good luck, man.

29 minutes ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hn.

28 minutes ago. Like.

**Koko Likes Balls **Ehmigawd! You're smirking in the 'hn'!

26 minutes ago. Like. _3 people. _

**Mochu** How can you tell? ._.

24 minutes ago. Like.

**Koko Likes Balls** THE POWER OF THE KOKO MAN. Respect me please.

23 minutes ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hell no.

22 minutes ago. Like. _12 people. _

.

.

.

* * *

**Luna Koizumi** thinks that _Mikan Sakura_ is just a being a slutty bitch!

20 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

**. **

**View all comments**

**.**

**Hotaru Imai** The whole world dislikes this status, thank you very much.

20 minutes ago. Like. _198 people._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

;)

.

* * *

The raven-haired lad casually entered the girl's room, and sat down on her bed. Looking around the room, Natsume couldn't see any sign of her in the small living room, and so he decided to take a look in the pantry.

Sure enough, when he got there, a petite figure of a brunette was rummaging the cupboards for a snack. Sneaking up behind her, Natsume snaked his arms around her waist, causing the girl to jump in surprise. Mikan quickly whipped her head around in alarm, and sighed in relief when she found that it was only Natsume.

"Ne, Natsume, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that." The girl scolded, and then added in, "Er, could you let go of me?"

The lad raised a brow. "Why should I? I like it here. Anyway, hugging you like this makes you unable to eat."

Mikan huffed in annoyance. "I just need a little snack; so let go of me."

"Why, you pregnant?"

"No," the brunette replied, furrowing his brows, "is it a crime to snack, huh?"

When Natsume nodded, Mikan rolled her eyes. "Sure it is." She struggled a little, "Let go, please?"

There was silence for a moment.

"No."

The girl glared at the boy. "Natsume!"

Natsume sighed. "Fine. I'll let go of you if you'll tell me one thing." He saw a nod, and so he continued, "Do you like me?"

The girl gave him a confused look. "Sure I do, you're my friend and all—"

"No, I mean, 'like' like."

Another minute of silence passed as Mikan titled her head in question. Soon after, she understood what he meant. "Ah." A couple of awkward moments before she said, "I—I don't know, actually." The girl studied her feet. "Why—do _you_ like me?"

Natsume gave her an unimpressed look. "Didn't I already tell you I did?"

"Really?" Confusion was evident in her voice, "You mean on Facebook?"

Natsume gave a nod, and Mikan's eyes widened. "You were serious about that?"

"You thick-head." The brunette pouted a little at that, and Natsume smirked. "So, do you like me?" He asked.

Mikan bit her lip in thought. It was a difficult question, really. She was sure a part of her hated him, but yet she just couldn't help but to like him at the same time. He was carelessly handsome, and his character was just one that was able to attract people to it, like a magnet. However, at the same time, you couldn't help but hate his guts. It was like when you were sure you liked him, he does something to make you not so sure anymore. Sort of like a love-hate relationship, Mikan decided.

"Uh, lovate?"

The lad gave her a 'what-is-that' look, releasing the girl from his grasp. Mikan sighed. "You know, love-hate."

"Aha," the boy snapped his fingers, "so you _do_ like me."

"What? What kind of crazy conclusion is that?"

"Just admit it," the boy smirked teasingly, "you _do _like me."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do—mmpf!"

Mikan's sentence was cut short when Natsume pressed his lips against hers. The brunette stayed still for a moment, shocked at the sudden contact. Seconds later, her mind registered his actions and her body started to react to the kiss. Mikan wrapped her hands around his neck, nibbling at his lower lip. Natsume gripped her shoulder with one hand, the other running up and down her back. The kiss was short but sweet, with emotions still lingering as they broke apart. Crimson clashed with hazel, as the two studied each other's eyes. Natsume was the first to break their tense silence.

"You said, 'do'. So I'll take it that you like me, ne?"

Mikan cheek's flushed a bright red. "Y—you pervert." She kept silent for a moment, before adding in quietly, "I—I like you too."

Natsume couldn't help but smile.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga** Today, I convinced a complete idiot that I liked her. Amazing feat.

3 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Mikan Sakura** Today, I saw _Natsume_ _Hyuuga_ smile. Even more amazing.

3 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

* * *

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** and **Natsume Hyuuga** are now in a relationship.

a minute ago. Comment. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Koko Likes Balls** Today, _Mikan Sakura_ and _Natsume Hyuuga_ become a couple. Most amazing. (Do I win anything, hm? :D)

33 seconds ago. Comment. Like.

.

* * *

**A/N:** HELLOOOO. So how was the chapter? ^^ Was it what you wanted, you perverted readers out there? Haha right. Hope you've enjoyed reading, 'cos I've certainly enjoyed writing this chapter.

Leave a **review** for poor 'ole me, eh? **:3 **Thanks a lot! Check out my other stories too!


	5. Don Mesh Wit Da Hyuuga

**A/N:** I would've posted this sooner if it weren't for me shopping at a flea market, me being a procrastinator, me having dance, and my brother annoying the hell out of me (even though he's really supposed to be studying. And he's the older one...) Right anyway, my holidays have started (hurray) but I have ahuge pile of assignments and dance awaiting (boo). Nowadays, I'm feeling pretty lazy so I can't promise anything :/ SORRYYY. Anyway, thanks for the whopping reviews last chapter (I've reached 102!). This chapter's dedicated to Kylee-Cat, my 100th reviewer! Next chapter goes out to reviewer 111th! (Because it's a cool number, heh!)

* * *

**Book Face**** 'n Alice Messenger**

_By Rock-n-Round_

* * *

**Page 5****: Don Mesh Wit Da Hyuuga**

_To Kylee-Cat, my 100__th__ reviewer_

* * *

.

.

.

A sandy blonde sat down in front of his computer, sniggering. He watched in amusement as the status he just posted received a comment.

.

.

.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga **I R GAYZ, YO.

4 hours ago. Comment. Like.

**.**

**Koko Big Balls, Kitsuneme, and 100 others like this. **

**View all comments **

**.**

**Ruka Nogi** What in the world, Natsume.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** I was going to tell you this soon… but I love you, Ruka.

4 hours ago. Like. _5 people._

**Ruka Nogi** Shit, wow. O.O

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** You're not going to cheat on Mikan with my boyfriend, are you?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Big Balls** WHUT? Ruka and Imai's together?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Got a problem with that, Koko?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Big Balls** No, madam.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Very good.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** What? T.T Natsume, you're gay?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Yes I am, Mikan. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Big Balls** Aw, you sad little broken up lovebirds. –dramatic wail–

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Alright, which one of you freaking bozos hacked my Facebook account? And Polka, don't misunderstand. I am not gay.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Really?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Do you really need me to prove it to you again?

4 hours ago. Like. _3 people. _

**Mikan Sakura** … Maybe?

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** If you want to play it that way, then… fine.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** In five? (:

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Sure, Polka. And Koko, don't think you can get away with this.

4 hours ago. Like. _2 people. _

**Koko Big Balls** How can you be so sure that it's me? ): It could be Tsubasa for all you know.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Shadow Freak's on a mission. And the conversation patterns obviously reveal that it is you. After I'm done with Polka, you're next.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Big Balls** YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A HOT MAKE-OUT SESSION WITH ME? :D

4 hours ago. Like._ 8 people. _

**Natsume Hyuuga** … For saying that, you'll get double the burns.

4 hours ago. Like.

**Koko Big Balls** NOOOOOOOOO!

4 hours ago. Like.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Backing away from his computer, Koko cowered in a corner and waited for _his_ arrival. Any time soon, a red-eyed monster would come barging into the room, giving him a black eye… or a charred body. He silently wondered how he was supposed to get to the party later on in this state; maybe he could use his condition to-be as an excuse to ask Sumire for 'help'. He grinned to himself, happy at the brilliant idea. Koko decided that he would have to get back at Natsume, too.

Hm.

.

;)

.

.

* * *

.

**Welcome to Alice Messenger! **

**Username: **Ruka-pyon

**Passw****ord:** *******

.

* * *

.

**Welcome to Alice Messenger! **

**Username:** TecH-Imai

**Password:** **********  
.

* * *

.

**Welcome to Alice Messenger! **

**Username:** Anna-sweetypie

**Password:** **********  
.

* * *

**Anna-sweetypie:** You guys know about the party at the dining hall?

**Ruka-pyon:** What party? :O

**Anna-sweetypie:** You don't know? Sumire's throwing a party to celebrate Natsume and Mikan's official relationship.

**Ruka-pyon:** WOW.

**TecH-Imai:** Well, it IS a feat. Getting two thickheads together— especially one with the intelligence of a peanut and the other with an ego bigger than his ass—is not easy.

.

_SumireRocks has signed in. _

_Sumire Rocks has joined the chatroom. _

.

**Anna-sweetypie:** Exactly! That's why we need this party!

**SumireRocks:** Oh, so you guys heard about the party?

**TecH-Imai:** We just did.

**Anna-sweetypie:** So you guys are coming, right?

**Ruka-pyon:** Yeah, I'll be there ;)

**TecH-Imai:** Definitely. It's a great money-making opportunity.

**Ruka-pyon:** …

**SumireRocks:** Whatever floats your boat; as long as you're there. See you later!

.

_SumireRocks has exited the chatroom. _

.

**Ruka-pyon:** Wait… won't we get mobbed by anti-fans?

**Anna-sweetypie:** Anti-fans?

**Ruka-pyon:** Natsume DOES have quite a huge fan-base, after all. Won't people be against their relationship?

.

_OMG-NATSUMESAMA-HEART has joined the chatroom. _

.

**OMG-NATSUMESAMA-HEART:** I AM AGAINST NATSUME-SAMA'S AND THAT GIRL'S RELATIONSHIP!

**Ruka-pyon:** See?

**Anna-sweetypie:** Uh… wow.

**TecH-Imai: **Hi. If you want to survive, Miss "OMG-NATSUMESAMA-HEART", I suggest you leave immediately and tell your fellow bitch friends to back off.

.

_OMG-NATSUMESAMA-HEART has signed off. _

.

**Anna-sweetypie:** Wow, good job, Hotaru!

**TecH-Imai:** Hn, thanks Anna.

**Ruka-pyon:** … Remind me why I'm dating you again, Hotaru?

**TecH-Imai:** Because under my baka guns and whatnots, I supposedly have "a good heart".

**Ruka-pyon:** Oh yeah. ;)

**TecH-Imai:** And because if you don't, you'd be dead.

**Ruka-pyon:** Oh… yeah.

**Anna-sweetypie:** Uh… alright, I think I should go now, ciao!

.

_Anna-sweetypie has signed off. _

.

**Ruka-pyon:** …

**TecH-Imai: **

**Ruka-pyon:** …

**TecH-Imai: **

**Ruka-pyon:** SAY SOMETHING!

**TecH-Imai:** Okay bye.

.

_TecH-Imai has signed off. _

.

**Ruka-pyon:** … =.=

**Ruka-pyon:** Why am I always being ignored?

.

_Ruka-pyon has signed off. _

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Koko No Balls** No more father's day for me now. T.T

3 hours ago. Comment. Like.

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, and 32 other friends like this. **

**View all comments **

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga** Serves you right.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Koko No Balls** But, daddy! ):

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Koko is our son? And you de-fatherize him?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** No, he isn't. And 'de-fatherize' isn't even a word. Besides, if we're going to have a son, I want someone smarter.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Koko No Balls** –wails, screams and kicks– I HATE YOU, DADA!

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Don't be mean to Koko, Natsume!

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** But he isn't our son!

3 hours ago. Like.

**Koko No Balls** I AM!

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** YOU'RE NOT!

3 hours ago. Like.

**Koko No Balls** I AM! MUMMY!

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Keep quiet, both of you!

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** We're freaking fighting through the internet! How can I keep quiet when I'm not even talking in the first place?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Koko No Balls** –pouts–

3 hours ago. Like.

**Ruka Nogi** … Is this a soap opera?

3 hours ago. Like. _6 people. _

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura** listed **Koko No Balls** as her child.

3 hours ago. Comment. Like.

**.**

**Koko No Balls like this. **

**View all comments **

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga** You can't be freakin' serious, right?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Oh, but I am.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** You're crazy, woman. Are you PMS-ing or something?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Natsume.

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** … sorry?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Koko No Balls** Can I have one of those drivable cars at Central Town, Daddy?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hell no, Koko. I ain't even your daddy.

3 hours ago. Like. _3 people._

**Koko No Balls** )':

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Natsume?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Yes?

3 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Get on with it.

2 hours ago. Like._ 5 people. _

**Natsume Hyuuga** … my poor wallet, I'm sorry.

2 hours ago. Like.

**Mochu** –cough- WHIPPED!

2 hours ago. Like.

**Kitsuneme** –cough twice- DOUBLE WHIPPED!

2 hours ago. Like.

**Koko No Balls** MEGAAAAA WHIPPED!

2 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** You really want to play it that way, Koko? Okay then, for talking back to me, GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE. You're grounded, so you can't use the laptop.

2 hours ago. Like. _3 people._

**Koko No Balls** Mama!

2 hours ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Don't be unreasonable, Koko. Do as Daddy says.

2 hours ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hn.

2 hours ago. Like.

**Koko No Balls** … Fine, I give up.

2 hours ago. Like.

.

_Koko No Balls is offline. _

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

All Koko could do was sulk in front of his laptop.

Stupid Natsume; he won again this time.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Luna Koizumi** A child? This is atrocious!

2 hours ago. Comment. Like.

**.**

**View all comments **

**.**

**Hotaru Imai** Know what I think? I think it's amazing that you even know what atrocious means, bimbo.

2 hours ago. Like. _65 people._

**Luna Koizumi** Whatever, you nerd!

2 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Is that all you can say, hm?

2 hours ago. Like.

**Luna Koizumi** I'm going to set my girls on you!

2 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** "Set"? You sound like a dog. Oh wait, I mean, bitch.

2 hours ago. Like. _99 people._

**Koko No Balls** Oooh, nice one, Imai!

2 hours ago. Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Speak for yourself, no balls.

2 hours ago. Like. _54 people._

**Koko No Balls** … ):

2 hours ago. Like.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sumire Shouda** Another hour before the party begins!

an hour ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Mikan Sakura, Anna Umenomiya and 30 others like this. **

**View all comments **

.

**Anna Umenomiya** Yeah, I'm so pumped!

an hour ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Me too, can't wait!

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Duh, woman. It's a party for us.

an hour ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Precisely why I am so pumped!

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** … Seriously, are you PMS-ing or something? One moment ago you were scolding me and now you're all prance-y and happy.

an hour ago. Like.

**Mikan Sakura** …so what if I am?

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** …

an hour ago. Like.

**Koko No Balls** –high pitched voice– … Wow, AWKWARD! :D

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** You're gonna get it.

an hour ago. Like.

**Koko No Balls** But, but!

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Butt? Alright, I'll kick it.

an hour ago. Like. _11 people. _

**Koko No Balls** … Mama?

an hour ago. Like.

**Koko No Balls** MAMA?

an hour ago. Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** She's not going to help you, because I convinced her you aren't our son (:

an hour ago. Like.

**Koko No Balls** …oh snap.

an hour ago. Like. _3 people. _

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sumire Shouda** OMG, what should I wear?

an hour ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Mikan Sakura** Ah, so egg-cited!

49 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Koko No Balls** Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of waaaaaater!

37 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

**.**

**Anna Umenomiya** Delicious cookies await us at the party, _Mikan Sakura_!

29 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Mikan Sakura** I LOVE _Anna Umenomiya_!

22 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** … hn ):

15 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

.

.

.

* * *

**Luna Koizumi** Prepare to die, child!

3 minutes ago. Comment Like.

.

;O

.

.

.

* * *

Luna and her gang of bitches crouched outside the dining hall in their ridiculous slutty outfits and crazy tall high heels. They scanned the crowds entering the hall, hiding in the shadows of large trees and potted plants which were situated nearby. A child with sandy blonde hair and a freaky grin plastered on his face walked past the group. One of the girls seemed to recognise him, for she whispered, "Hey, Luna. That kid, no?"

The strawberry-blonde nodded. "Go get him, girls."

* * *

Koko was most definitely surprised when he felt a hand covering his mouth. He was pulled into the bushes, and was surprised to find Luna and her other… female dogs surrounding her.

"So…" the lad started out, nervous, "you think I'm hot now, huh?"

Luna snorted in disdain. "Oh, puh-lease! Just because you're Natsume's child, it doesn't _like_, mean you have his looks. After all, Mikan's disgusting blood is running in ya, too."

Koko gave her a confused. They didn't really think he was their son, did they?

"By any chance," the sandy-blonde raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "do you really think Natsume and Mikan are my parents?"

"Well, of course!" came the answer from the stupid bimbo in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now, hop onto stage, or I'll electrocute you."

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey, where's our ball-less friend?"

Sumire merely shrugged at Kitsuneme's question. "He probably slipped on a bar of soap, hit his head on the toilet seat, had a concussion, and died of drama after."

The group (consisting of just about everyone except their ball-less friend) stayed silent before they all nodded. "Probably."

"But, don't you think it's a little weird?" Yuu started, "I mean, he'd be spamming you with calls if that happened, and then flailing and crying to you about how it hurts and whatever, isn't it, Sumire?"

The green-haired girl puffed one side of her cheek out in thought. "Well, I suppose—"

"Ladies and gentlemen," boomed a sickeningly sweet voice over the speakers, "this is _like_, Luna here. I have your little child held hostage over there," she pointed with a manicured finger to a gagged boy tied in ropes, "and if you don't _like_, hand Natsume over to me now, I'd let my girls pounce on him and devour him and stuff like that."

Koko let out a muffled scream, and said something along the lines of, "Save me from these scary women, Daddy and Mummy!" through his gag. Everyone in the dining hall gave the people on stage an uninterested look.

"You know what I think?" Hotaru shouted across the hall, "You can have him."

Slowly, the group left.

The sandy-blonde gave a horrified look, and turned his gaze onto the group of girls on stage. They, too, started to leave, much to his relief. So, they weren't going to have hot sex with him in the dining hall. _Phew._ He had been saving it for… Sumire.

Once all the people on stage had left, it was only then that he dared to move.

Tried as he could, he couldn't.

Because he was still tied up in ropes.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"It's been a day already; where's Koko?" Kitsuneme suddenly asked.

Sumrie shrugged. "Maybe he slipped on a bar of soap, accidentally dunked his head in the toilet bowl and drowned afterwards."

The group could only nod in agreement.

.

.

.

Note to self, never _ever_ mess with Natsume Hyuuga again.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **SOOOO. How was the chapter? Funny enough? Cute? Epic? Or was it plain retarded? Haha I think it's mostly the last one! Koko's just too cute. Well, anyway thank you for your support; tell me which part of the story you like the best, ne?

Now, how about a **review** to make the author happy? ;)

_(Edit: 3/11/2010, 2.09pm)_


End file.
